Un ádios en la oscuridad
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: El ataque del Kyubi y la muerte de Yondaime, dejaron tras de si un sendero de desolación, lágrimas y sangre. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo afronta el dolor de la misma manera, y aunque Kakashi no sepa comprenderlo; Jiraiya está seguro de que es lo mejor. El mocoso se las arreglaría. Siempre lo había hecho, era un superviviente. -NO YAOI-


Nota: Este one-shot está ubicado un par de meses después del ataque del Kyubi y de la muerte de Yondaime.

**UN ÁDIOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Echó la vista atrás una última vez, dejando el cementerio a sus espaldas.

Konoha dormía silenciosa en medio de la agonía que la carcomía. Aunque habían pasado ya unos meses del infame ataque del Kyubi, las heridas infligidas habían sido grandes. Habían perdido muchas vidas, y la aldea estaba en gran parte arrasada… Las calles se habían quedado desiertas y, tristemente, el cementerio había crecido más de lo que nadie hubiera deseado.

Sin embargo, hasta el último superviviente, sin importar lo viejo o lo joven que fuera, se esforzaba cada día por reconstruir el desastre y sanar las heridas que aún sangraban. Aquello era algo de lo que Konoha siempre podría sentirse orgullosa: de su capacidad de recuperación, de aquella infatigable Voluntad de Fuego que no les permitía yacer en el suelo por mucho tiempo. Siempre encontraban el modo de alzarse, de resurgir de las cenizas. _Siempre_.

Quizá aquella había sido la razón que había terminado de empujarlo a tomar su decisión.

Jiraiya no lo sabía. Había vivido muchas guerras. Todas terribles. Había perdido alguna batalla… y a su edad, estaba acostumbrado ya a la perdida de los seres queridos, aunque aquello no hacía que doliera menos. Siempre daba la sensación de que cuando empezaba a superar el dolor por una pérdida, otra acaecía. Había enterrado a chiquillos, a ninjas que habían sido los hermanos que nunca había tenido, a familias… y siempre había logrado dominar el dolor en mayor o menor medida.

Hasta _aquella_ noche.

Él, uno de los tres Sannin, no había estado preparado para ello. Mas no había sido solamente por la muerte de Minato, su querido Minato: el hijo que nunca había tenido y su mayor orgullo. No. Su muerte le había destrozado… pero no había sido únicamente eso. La realidad había resultado mucho más cruel. El joven rubio había alcanzado lo más alto como ninja, pero lo más importante era que había logrado crear su propia familia. Había tenido un tesoro entre sus manos que pocos ninjas podían presumir: algo que Jiraiya envidiaba. Una familia maravillosa. Una mujer fantástica que lo adoraba, y el sueño de ver a su niño crecer.

Pero el destino, y aquel demonio de nueve colas, se lo habían arrebatado.

_Eso_ era lo que lo había devastado. Los sueños de una joven familia feliz aniquilados, la sangre de unos padres goteando sobre un recién nacido cuyo llanto desgarraba los corazones en aquella noche de caos… Solo anhelaba el calor de un abrazo. El pequeño Naruto le había destrozado.

Después, el tiempo pasó. Lento e inexorablemente. Día tras día meditó a cerca de la idea que se había ido gestando desde lo más hondo de si mismo, y finalmente, habló largo y tendido con Sandaime. Le explicó sus motivos. Le dejó en claro que su decisión era irrevocable, estuviera de acuerdo o no.

Después, se limitó a echar un último vistazo a hurtadillas sobre las dos únicas personas preciadas que le quedaban en la aldea. Se despidió en silencio, sin dejarse ver, sin dejarse notar hasta haberse alejado lo suficiente como para que no pudieran encontrarlo. Naruto solamente era un bebé, ni siquiera lo recordaría… y el otro mocoso se las arreglaría. Siempre lo había hecho, era un superviviente.

Después, solamente se marchó.

Creyó que nadie se daría cuenta de su partida. Al menos no en un tiempo, unas horas o unos días si era afortunado. Todos estaban demasiado heridos, demasiado atareados. Destruidos.

Sin embargo, todas aquellas asunciones fueron equivocadas. Estaba alcanzando ya la puerta de la aldea, cuando una silueta menuda y de sobra conocida, se cruzó en su camino de un salto. Había llegado como un rayo plateado en mitad de la noche, envestido en un uniforme del que tanto Minato como él había renegado: ANBU.

Jiraiya se quedó quieto donde estaba, aunque su ceño se frunció de modo inmediato y sus labios ahogaron un quejido de disgusto. El chico, apoyado en una de sus rodillas, se puso en pie con cierta lentitud, acallando un jadeo.

No llevaba la máscara de porcelana con la que _casi_ se había acostumbrado a verlo en las últimas fechas. Tampoco el hitai-ate, pero aquella mirada dispareja se había clavado en sus ojos, sin rastro alguno del gesto indiferente y aburrido que normalmente teñía su expresión. Sus ojos relucían bajo la luna llena, aunque no eran capaces de ocultar el cansancio y dolor acumulado.

—Creí haberte oído prometer que no volverías a escaparte del hospital—murmuró, señalando con un gesto de su rostro, las vendas que el uniforme le permitía ver.

—Y yo creí que tú no serías capaz de abandonarnos huyendo en mitad de la noche de nuevo. —"_Au_." Pensó el mayor. —Me equivoqué.

—Kakashi… —Trató de buscar un modo de apaciguarlo, pero el chico no le dio tiempo a continuar.

—¿Qué? —espetó, y Jiraiya supo en aquel preciso instante, que ninguna explicación que pudiera darle, le convencería de que aquello era algo que debía hacer. No a él. Era demasiado listo e inteligente para su propio bien.

—Es algo que debo hacer.

—¿Debes? —Jiraiya suspiró, y entonces, se percató de los puños apretados y temblorosos del chico.

—Necesito. —Se corrigió. —Konoha saldrá adelante, como siempre hace. No hace ninguna diferencia que yo esté aquí o no. —Kakashi no dijo nada, aunque para Jiraiya, era fácil saber que en aquella privilegiada mente suya, las palabras se estaban alineando en un discurso letal mientras él trataba de excusarse. Un discurso que lo enmudecería antes o después.

El mocoso era así. Silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo, tanto, que uno a veces pensaba equivocadamente, que su mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano. Era como si nunca prestara atención, como si el mundo en que vivían no le resultara lo suficientemente interesante o cautivador. Pero al final, Kakashi terminaba sabiéndolo todo antes incluso de que sucediera. Entonces decidía hablar, no demasiado, solamente lo necesario: lo suficiente para que casi nadie encontrara el modo de rebatir sus palabras. Esas para las que tenía una habilidad innata.

—¿Has convencido a Sandaime con eso? —dijo, escéptico. Después, alzó la ceja derecha—. ¿En serio?

—No era cuestión de convencer a nadie…

—Inténtalo conmigo.

Jiraiya esbozó una sonrisa diminuta. Kakashi siempre le había resultado un chiquillo de lo más curioso. Habiendo sido tan buen amigo de Sakumo, el mocoso había terminado siendo parte de su reducida familia antes de que hubiera aprendido incluso a hablar. Después, el tiempo le dejó de manifiesto que, probablemente, aquella sería una de las pocas cosas para las que Kakashi había seguido el ritmo de los demás niños. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Escuchando sus demandas.

¿Por qué? El chico no era más que un adolescente. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince? Él era aún más viejo que su padre. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo un crío derrochara tal autoridad? Cuando tenía su edad, Jiraiya era un completo patán.

—Al menos… inténtalo. —Kakashi pronunció aquellas últimas palabras con suavidad, y, tal y como llegó, el tono autoritario y demandante se esfumó, sonando peligrosamente parecido a un ruego. Jiraiya suspiró.

—Han sido tiempos difíciles. —"_No hace falta que te diga eso, ¿verdad Kakashi?_", se dijo a si mismo. —Necesito un tiempo lejos de aquí, para airearme, reflexionar y pensar acerca del futuro. —"_Para despejarme, y olvidarme del dolor_", pensó. —Acerca de lo que haré a partir de ahora.

—Estás huyendo.

Jiraiya bajo la vista y buscó sus ojos. Miró detenidamente al chico, y tragó saliva. Si, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y, a decir verdad, no tenía modo alguno de convencerle de lo contrario. Era lo único que anhelaba en aquel momento: irse, desaparecer. Dejar atrás todos aquellos rostros familiares y queridos que derrochaban dolor y desesperanza. La mirada herida de Kakashi bastaba para recordarle porqué se marchaba. Aunque…

¿Cuándo se había visto el mocoso de otra manera? ¿Cuándo había lucido un gesto inocente o ingenuo?

Quizá cuando era demasiado pequeño como para poder recordarlo, cuando su risita infantil llenaba el complejo de los Hatake a pesar del inmenso vacío que había dejado su madre, y sus brazos diminutos se alzaban suplicando porque el tío Jiraiya lo cargara a hombros. El recuerdo de su voz esforzándose sin éxito por pronunciar bien su nombre al llamarlo, el nudo que se hacía su lengua al tratar de hacerlo… y su gesto de rabia infantil cuando finalmente se resignaba a llamarlo _Jiji_; lo conmovió. Agachó el rostro y su gesto se suavizó.

Kakashi era, y siempre había sido difícil; pero ante todo, una victima inocente de las circunstancias. Por mucho que Jiraiya hubiera querido a Sakumo como un hermano, jamás había logrado comprender sus acciones, sabiendo que dejaba ese pequeño tesoro atrás.

Solamente tenía cuatro años en aquel entonces. Dormía abrazado a un peluche y le asustaban los truenos. Cuatro años, y fue él precisamente quién lo encontró en un charco de sangre una noche de tormenta. Cuando Jiraiya llegó en compañía de Minatoñço como llorar y temblar, hasta que Minato se lo llev del que tanto Minato como a la casa aquella noche, la escena se gravó para siempre en sus retinas. Se quedó petrificado, no atinó a hacer nada, solo veía al pequeño llorar y temblar, y cuando pudo reaccionar, Minato ya se lo había llevado de ahí en un abrazo desesperado.

Después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kakashi creció y dejó de ser un niño aunque se viera como tal. Abandonó los juegos, dejó de reír y sus palabras se tornaron escasas. Veía a los demás niños desde la distancia, sin comprender porqué eran tan inocentes, y reían tan fácilmente Aquella noche, en que sus pequeños pies dejaron huellas de sangre en el salón, se topó de lleno con la realidad del mundo ninja que le rodeaba y, sin saberlo, se quedó sin elección alguna acerca de lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Para el chico era sencillo y obvio: simplemente no quería ser como su padre. En _nada_.

Era casi imposible acercarse a él si no era su deseo… había hecho de su máscara un muro infranqueable y, tristemente, había convertido la soledad en su hábitat natural. Minato y Sandaime siempre lo habían sabido, pero se las habían arreglado para lidiar con él y vigilarlo; para ganarse su confianza de alguna manera y traspasar la barrera. Kakashi, sin saberlo, había logrado ponerles de acuerdo a los tres en algo: el crío necesitaba la compañía de otros chicos de su edad, necesitaba lidiar con la inocencia de la que él carecía, le gustase o no. Quizá, por alguna remota casualidad, se le contagiara aunque fuera un poco. Probablemente por ese motivo, el equipo Minato había sido una formación tan particular y diferente. ¡Demonios! Era por eso que el escandaloso Maito Gai le caía tan bien. Lograba desubicar a Kakashi de un modo tan sencillo con sus rarezas, que a Jiraiya le maravillaba.

Volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo, chasqueó la lengua y negó suavemente con el rostro. Minato nunca había querido que el mocoso terminará vistiendo el uniforme de ANBU, no cuando Kakashi parecía haber aprendido a sonreír, aunque fuera un poco. Desde la batalla del Puente Kannabi, veía al mundo con otros ojos. Quizá era una de las particulares propiedades del Sharingan, pero cada día se había convertido en una batalla contra si mismo por cambiar, y el chico la estaba ganando.

Pero había cosas contra las que ni siquiera su adorado e idolatrado Yondaime podía luchar. Al final, la decisión de aceptarlo en las filas del cuerpo de élite había sido solamente suya como Hokage que era. Podía haberse negado sin más discusión, pero no hacía falta ser un genio como ellos dos, para saber que hubiera sido contraproducente. Al menos, en ANBU lo mantenía lejos de Danzou y de ROOT, que siempre habían tenido sus ojos puestos en él.

Minato supo desde el principio que ANBU era un modo de alejarse de todo y todos de nuevo, de ser él mismo quien se pusiera en la línea de fuego en lugar de otras personas a las que había llegado a querer. Después de todo, Kakashi no era tan ambicioso como para entrar en el cuerpo de élite únicamente por agrandar su joven e incipiente leyenda. Era una manera de estar siempre lejos, siempre en guardia, y de no estrechar lazos con nadie. De sufrir menos. La muerte de la chica, Rin, había destruido el esfuerzo de todos aquellos meses, había dilapidado todo en lo que había aprendido a creer desde el día en que tomó su primera misión como capitán jounin.

Para alguien tan herido como él, ANBU era _fácil_. Solamente eran máscaras. Máquinas de matar con nombres en clave, sin identidad. No existía nadie, no importaba a qué clan pertenecían, ni tampoco sus historias por trágicas que fueran… solamente interesaba hasta dónde estabas dispuesto a mancharte las manos, y tus habilidades como ninja: esas que te diferenciaban del resto de los jounin de a pie y te convertían en alguien especial. Eran _armas_. Y él, después de haber dominado el Sharingan en tiempo record, contra todo pronóstico, entre las habladurías y las miradas desdeñosas de los Uchiha, había pasado de ser un niño prodigio, a una leyenda.

El arma perfecta. Inteligente, silencioso, leal, noble y… peligrosamente letal.

Para Jiraiya era curioso, e irónico, como había sido allí el único lugar donde Kakashi había encontrado lo que ansiaba. Todo el esfuerzo, la dedicación, el cariño y el amor que Minato le había dado, había terminado siendo mucho más doloroso que la soledad. No era ingratitud, ni mucho menos, eso lo sabía. Era _culpabilidad _y dolor.

Apenas habían pasado unos meses de la muerte de Yondaime. En ese tiempo, Jiraiya solamente lo vio llorar una vez: cuando llegó junto a los cadáveres de Minato y Kushina. Después, nada. Se había esfumado.

Había estado fuera casi todo el tiempo. De misión en misión, tratando de demostrar al mundo que Konoha era fuerte a pesar de todo. Haciendo todo lo que la aldea necesitaba de él, y perdiendo un poquito de humanidad con cada gota de sangre que derramaban sus heridas, aunque Kakashi no fuera a darse cuenta de ello en años. Porque pasarían años hasta que toda la ira y el dolor fueran manejables para él, y hasta entonces, Jiraiya estaba seguro de que se las arreglaría para sobrevivir a cada una de las misiones en las que se embarcara sin importar a qué tuviera que enfrentarse, sin importar lo suicidas que fueran. Volvería, siempre volvería. Tenía una fe asombrosa en él porque, después de todo, la última de sus preocupaciones eran sus habilidades como ninja.

Ese no era el problema. Esa no era su fragilidad.

Después, cuando había vuelto arrastrándose, Kakashi había pasado el resto del tiempo en el hospital. Ya fuera agonizante en la cama, o tratando de huir de ella.

Jiraiya sonrió con pesar. A la lista enorme de virtudes que tenía Kakashi, le acompañaba una rebeldía difícil de controlar muy característica en él.

—Si. —Asintió, finalmente. Sus pensamientos le habían alejado de la conversación, pero le habían hecho comprender, o recordar, que no estaba hablando con un niño convencional y que, al final, ambos huían a su manera. —Estoy huyendo. Eso es exactamente lo que hago. —El chico ladeó el rostro, confundido ante la sinceridad de la respuesta tras aquel prolongado silencio. —_Necesito_ huir. A veces todos lo necesitamos.

—_Nosotros_ te necesitamos aquí.

—No… —Se encogió de hombros, y su voz adoptó un tono serio que pocas veces mostraba. —Ya no me necesitáis aquí. Las generaciones pasan, y la siguiente siempre esta destinada a superar a la anterior. Ahora es el momento de que tú y los demás chicos, hagáis vuestra Konoha.

—Yo… —Quiso continuar. Gritarle que él si que necesitaba de su presencia. No necesitaba su atención, no era un bebé; pero necesitaba sentir su cercanía. Era lo único que le quedaba.

—Sabíamos que antes o después esto sucedería. Yondaime hizo bien en prohibirte participar en el ataque del Kyubi… a ti, y a los demás.

Jiraiya sabía de sobra que las ordenes había sido especialmente explícitas acerca de lo que Kakashi tenía permiso para hacer aquella noche, o no. No solamente por garantizar su seguridad, aún sabiendo que sus habilidades en la batalla hubieran sido invaluables… sino porque Kakashi tenía una capacidad de liderazgo, y una influencia en el resto de chicos, de la que aún no se había dado cuenta. Quizá era porque estaba acostumbrado a estar apartado, a estar solo… pero en el último año, la manera en que el resto de chicos lo miraba, había cambiado de la rareza a la admiración.

De modo casi inmediato, notó como la mandíbula del chico se tensó.

—No debí obedecer—siseó, apretando los puños.

—Está bien hacerlo de vez en cuando. —Jiraiya rió. —Esta vez no hubieras podido hacer nada…

—¡Nunca puedo! —espetó—. ¡_Nunca_!

—Yo tampoco. —Apenas fue un susurro, pero fue suficiente. Se encogió de hombros. —Ni Sandaime. No podemos salvar a todos… No importa cuánto les amemos, o cuán importantes sean para nosotros. Sabes eso. —El ceño del chico se arrugó un poco más. —Sin embargo, se salvó a mucha gente. Y gracias a que vosotros os mantuvisteis al margen, Konoha tiene una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Es ahora cuando puedes hacer la diferencia. Tú, Kakashi, y tu generación estáis al mando. Por eso sé que puedo irme.

—¡¿Al mando?! —gruñó, sin ser consciente de que levantaba la voz—- Apenas hay un puñado de jounins con vida, y la mayoría son demasiado orgullosos como para escuchar a unos críos: Uchihas y Hyugas. Los demás… —Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. —Es ahora cuando vosotros debíais estar aquí. ¡Tsunade-sama se fue! Orochimaru nos traicionó... —Apretó los dientes. Las victimas de este último habían sido muchas. Pero en su mente, la imagen de Anko se dibujó. Ambos habían sido como agua y aceite desde la academia, pero aún así, lo que el Sannin había hecho con ella, le hervía la sangre. —¡Y ahora tú! ¡Se supone que debemos cuidar de la aldea, pero habéis olvidado que nosotros también necesitamos que alguien nos cuide! Que nos hagan sentir más seguros… —Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos con intensidad, destilando rabia. —¿De que sirven tantas leyendas y tanta fama sobre los Sannin? Es a vosotros a quienes temen el resto de las aldeas y sois vosotros quienes nos dais la espalda. A nosotros no nos tomaran en serio.

—Kakashi… —No lo escuchó. O si lo hizo, lo ignoró sin contemplaciones.

—¡¿Por qué quienes podéis hacer una diferencia, quienes sois realmente fuertes, _siempre_ os vais?!

Quizá había mencionado a otras personas, pero se lo reprochaba a _él_. Kakashi tenía la confianza, la seguridad y el valor para hacerlo, pero sabía que esas acusaciones salpicaban a Sakumo también. Jiraiya lo sabía y, precisamente, era aquel nombre que no había mencionado, hacia el que el chico albergaba más rabia y en el que más pensaba en momentos como aquel. Sakumo. Todo Kakashi era así, por desgracia o por suerte, _gracias_ a Sakumo y sus desdichadas acciones.

—Eres un ANBU ahora. Por lo que sé, capitán en unas semanas. —Ningún rastro de orgullo asomó por el rostro del chico. —No necesitas una niñera.

—No la necesito. —Claro que no. Y aunque lo hiciera, nunca lo admitiría. Jiraiya le conocía bien después de todo. —¡Pero no puedo hacer esto solo! —Estalló con rabia. —No eres el único que perdió a Minato-sensei, pero eso a ti no te importa. ¡Actúas como si fueras el único que sufre!

Jiraiya guardó silencio de nuevo. Aquellas últimas palabras se habían sentido como una puñalada directa al corazón. Le entendía. ¡Claro que lo hacía! Y, seguramente, su decisión era egoísta. Pero, tal y como se sentía, no sería de ninguna ayuda para nadie: ni para la aldea, ni para Kakashi.

—Sensei y Kushina-san eran… —Un par de lágrimas relampaguearon en sus ojos sin permiso. —Durante diez años fueron… eran _mi familia_.

—Lo sé. —Para Jiraiya, esa afirmación siempre había sido obvia, pero al escucharle, pudo oír su corazón quebrándose en miles de pedazos.

—Sakumo ni siquiera pasó conmigo la mitad de ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo que para Jiraiya era una obviedad, a Kakashi le había llevado años comprenderlo. Ya le había pasado antes: con el chico Uchiha, y con Rin, aquella preciosa noviecita suya. Había aprendido a quererles, o había descubierto que les quería, demasiado tarde. No le culpaba por aquella frustración, nunca podría. Había lidiado con demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y aunque la palabra "héroe" siempre resonaba cercana a su nombre, Kakashi nunca se había sentido así… y probablemente, nunca se sentiría uno. Se había sentido condenado bajo el peso de la perdida, esa que nunca había sabido manejar. Y ahora, Jiraiya comprendía de pronto la dureza de sus acusaciones.

—¿Y el bebé? —murmuró Kakashi inesperadamente. No se sentía cómodo llamándole por su nombre, pero Naruto era su último recurso. —¿Qué va a ser de él?

—Fui a verlo antes de salir. ¿Lo has visto?

—Si. —Y lo había hecho.

Cada día que había vuelto a la aldea después de una misión. Sin importar lo herido que estuviera, se había arrastrado hasta allí, hasta que el viejo Sarutobi lo arrastraba a él al hospital. Sandaime mantenía al niño lejos de todo y todos, pero él siempre lograba escabullirse... Aunque estaba seguro que era lo que el viejo pretendía. Después, Kakashi se prometía así mismo que no volvería, porque hacerlo hacía las cosas terriblemente difíciles, sobre todo cuando meses atrás se había hecho a la idea de que ese bebé se convertiría en su hermano menor.

Mas era incapaz de volver a irse sin verlo al menos unos minutos. Era pequeño, ruidoso y llorón. Asumía que como todos los bebes… con la salvedad de que Naruto no era como todos los bebés; y, precisamente por eso, Sandaime había tratado de explicarle que lo mejor que podía hacer, para no avivar los rumores, era mantenerse a una distancia prudencial del bebé. Sarutobi decía que la gente necesitaba olvidar, dejar la catástrofe del Kyubi atrás; que verlo a él, el predilecto de Minato, en compañía del pequeño que contenía al demonio del nueve colas, avivaría las llamas y sería un recordatorio permanente de su identidad.

No terminaba de comprenderlo, pero lo había aceptado porque era una orden del Hokage, después de todo.

—Creí que tú lo cuidarías—murmuró. De hecho, esa había sido su mayor esperanza.

—No sabría cómo.

—Podrías intentarlo.

—Sandaime lo hará. Él sabe como criar niños. —¡Claro que lo sabía! Había educado a sus propios hijos, a él, a Tsunade, a Orochimaru, aunque él se torció. Incluso a Minato y Kakashi.

—Sensei hubiera querido que lo hicieras tú.

—Te tiene a ti para vigilarlo de vez en cuando.

—¿Te parece que puedo cuidar de un bebé? —bufó con cierta desesperación—. Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de… —se encogió de hombros y, finalmente, murmuró resignado.— …_nadie_.

—Naruto estará bien, Kakashi. Sé que lo estará.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Sensei selló al Kyubi en él. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿Y?

—La gente no comprenderá. Harán de su vida un infierno. Si tú te encargaras de él, al menos no estaría condenado a estar solo. Sandaime cree que es mejor que yo este alejado de él.

—Debes tener más fe en los demás.

—¿En quién? —La mayor parte de las personas que se habían ganado su completa confianza, estaban muertas; y nunca había tenido demasiada fe en la buena voluntad de las personas. Se lo habían demostrado cada día de su vida. —Yo no soy quien tiene al Kyubi sellado dentro: el demonio que destruyó la aldea y asesinó a tanta gente querida. Yo _solamente_ soy el último Hatake, el hijo del Colmillo Blanco, una leyenda _fracasada_. —Jiraiya arrugó el ceño, disgustado. Kakashi no entendía lo que había sucedido con él, y no le culpaba por ello. Pero ese "desprecio", resultaba doloroso cada vez que lo mostraba.— Y como él, esperan que yo fracase también. Otros, piensan que debí ser yo quién muriera en el Puente Kannabi, que no merezco un Sharingan, no solo porque no soy un Uchiha, sino porque además, soy el hijo de mi padre. La gente ya me mostró su "buena voluntad". ¿Te parece que va a ser fácil para Naruto? ¿En serio? Es un bebé indefenso.

—Aún si así fuera… —No quería darle la razón, pero sabía que hablaba con sentido. — No será el primer ninja en crecer así. Lo sabes. —Kakashi era el mejor ejemplo, y el mismo chico lo sabía, pero también sabía de sobra, que no todo el mundo era como él. La mayoría de la gente necesitaba y anhelaba a los demás. —Y lo hará bien, eso le hará fuerte. Estoy seguro. Además… no me voy para siempre. Volveré, y cuando lo haga, verás que tengo razón en lo que digo.

El joven ANBU agachó el rostro. Enredó con nerviosismo en el vendaje de su mano derecha, y guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

—Quizá, pero… —murmuró—. No se por qué siempre me dejáis solo. —Habló inesperadamente bajo, pero para Jiraiya, fue alto y claro. —No lo entiendo—rugió con los dientes apretados. Pateó una piedra con disgusto, y finalmente, suspiró, alejándose unos pasos.

Jiraiya lo observó apesadumbrado. No quería que volviera a sentirse abandonado, no por su culpa, eso desde luego. Y sus palabras, desesperadas y a punto de quebrarse, le indicaban sin lugar a duda, que era tal y como se sentía. Kakashi, tras esa fama y esa fachada que se había labrado a tan corta edad, era realmente un chiquillo, un juguete roto; y aunque no le gustara, tenía las necesidades que tenían todos los demás.

—Solo hace unos meses que Sensei… —Su voz se quebró.— _Aún_ no puedes irte.

Había sido difícil acostumbrarse a Minato y a Kushina-san, a su rutina accidentada, torpe y relajada. Pero ambos se habían negado a dejarle solo, por mucho que él hubiera sido un mocoso insufrible e insistido en que podía arreglárselas. Había discutido infinitas veces con Minato, y usualmente, él era el vencedor para desgracia del mayor. Hasta que Kushina empezó a intervenir. Entonces, ella era quien tenía la última palabra, siempre acompañada de una sonrisa, e incluso, a veces, un abrazo asfixiante robado para su disgusto. Y lo que era peor, cuanto más protestaba Kakashi por esas muestras inesperadas de afecto, más estrechaba ella el abrazo.

Le había costado tanto dejarse llevar… que cuando verdaderamente lo había sentido suyo, se lo habían arrebatado. ¡Demonios! Hubiera hecho lo que fuera por un abrazo más…

—No lo entiendo—insistió. Y no soportaba no entender las cosas. Su cabeza no funcionaba así.— Es injusto. Es… —calló de inmediato, cuando sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar. Se sobó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, con rabia—. Siempre me doy cuenta tarde de las cosas.

—¿Por qué…? —Quiso preguntar a qué se refería. Pero antes de hacerlo, comprendió. Negó airadamente con el rostro, y continuó. —Nada de lo que sucedió con Minato y Kushina es culpa tuya.

—No he dicho que lo sea. Pero… —Se sentía así. Una cosa era saberlo, y otra sentirlo. —Se esforzaron mucho conmigo. Todo el mundo se esfuerza conmigo y yo no se… —Se encogió de hombros. —No se apreciarlo hasta que es tarde y les pierdo. Y nunca más van a volver—empezó a hablar atropelladamente—. Kushina siempre decía que tengo que aprender a decir lo que quiero y siento porque sino los demás nunca me conocerán, no son adivinos. —Aunque eso hubiera facilitado enormemente las cosas. —Pues… ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero que me dejes solo tú también! ¡Es como si dejarais toda la responsabilidad sobre mi, y no puedo…! No quiero pasar por eso otra vez. ¡Voy a fallar!

Las manos de Jiraiya se posaron sobre sus hombros, y lo estrecharon suavemente. Kakashi mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo, y aunque el mayor no lo veía directamente, no le resultó difícil saber lo mucho que peleaba por no llorar. Jiraiya tragó saliva, y antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, lo atrajo hacia si en un abrazo. Sintió su cuerpo herido tensarse ante el contacto, pero en apenas unos segundos, el chico se relajó. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho, y finalmente, rompió a llorar en silencio.

—Es difícil tener la confianza de todo el mundo—le dijo—. Las expectativas son altas, y la responsabilidad muy grande; pero si todos confían en ti… es porque te lo has ganado. —Kakashi se apartó, y se secó un par de lágrimas. —Sé que para ti es complicado confiar en los demás, o comprender lo que significas para ellos; pero debes saber que si Minato te permitió vestir ese uniforme, fue solamente porque sabía que es una manera de que puedas cuidar de todas esas personas que te importan sufriendo menos. Tienes buenos amigos, aunque no logres verles todavía. No estas, ni estarás solo. ¿Entiendes eso? —El chico no respondió. Su mirada triste, seguía lejos de la suya. —Lo entenderás antes o después. Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas y comprendas antes de volver a salir por esa puerta con tu máscara de porcelana. —Kakashi lo miró fugazmente. —Cada vez que sales, cada vez que lo hagas… habrá alguien aquí que sufra esperando porque vuelvas sano y salvo. Siempre habrá quien se preocupe por ti. El viejo, Asuma, el chico escandaloso… —Kakashi rodó los ojos, y Jiraiya sonrió. —Pero si te permiten hacerlo, y seguir adelante con el camino que decidiste tomar, es porque saben que de un modo u otro es lo que necesitas ahora. Siempre estarán esperando por el momento en que decidas dejarlo, y te aseguro que cuando eso suceda, se alegrarán de tenerte en casa. ¡Demonios! Yo me alegraré de que entierres esa máscara, y aún no llevas en ANBU más que unos pocos meses. Las heridas que dejará todo eso en ti, no alcanzas a imaginarlas ahora. Pero, Kakashi… —finalmente, el chico lo miró—Es tu decisión. Estás más que capacitado para tomarla, y nosotros no podemos más que aconsejarte lo que creemos mejor. Yo necesito esto ahora. De alguna manera, ambos estamos huyendo.

—Pero…

—Sé que no te gusta. No tiene que hacerlo. —Sonrió. El hecho de que estuviera tan disgustado, le alegraba el corazón en cierto modo. Era la única manera que el chico había encontrado para demostrarle lo importante que era para él.— Pero antes o después volveré. Amo esta aldea tanto como tú o Minato. Mi camino siempre me traerá de vuelta…

—¿A dónde irás?

—No lo se. Quizá vaya a hacer una visita a Tsunade. ¿Pero sabes qué? —El chico negó. —Sé a dónde irás tú. De vuelta al hospital. —Kakashi gruñó—. Vamos, recupérate, ¿si?

—Si….

—No te mortifiques por Naruto. Por ahora, no es tu responsabilidad, déjale eso al viejo. —El chico asintió. —Llegará un día en que el mocoso te mirará de la misma manera en que tú mirabas a su padre. Se paciente. Siempre hay algo por lo que volver.

Kakashi asintió, resignado. Jiraiya le miró una última vez, con su eterna sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, y revolvió su cabello plateado sin ningún miramiento.

—Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Después, se dio la vuelta, y reemprendió el paso, con la mirada del chico fija en su espalda. Sabía que, de alguna manera, la próxima vez que se vieran, Kakashi habría cambiado y habría encontrado su camino: su camino ninja.

Jiraiya se iba tranquilo.

Ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el suelo. Era hora de levantarse, y alzar el vuelo.

_-Fin-_

**NdA**: Bueno… ¡Mi segundo fic de Naruto! Y, por casualidades de la vida, ambos contienen a los mismos personajes prácticamente.

Los últimos acontecimientos del manga han provocado en mi una exaltación de mi eterno amor por Kakashi, así que, tan dramática como soy, no pude evitar ahondar un poco en las épocas más oscuras de su vida… Al fin y al cabo, fueron unos años turbulentos para todos, y no deja de resultar curioso, como las dos personas más queridas por Naruto en su adolescencia, desaparecieron en su niñez.

Por cierto… La ocurrencia de llamar Jiji al Jiraiya, no fue mía. La autora "Ranowa Hikura", tuvo la idea en el adorable fic: "Of Broken Arms and Super Ninja".

Sin más, ¡espero que mi fic os haya gustado! ¡Y espero ansiosa vuestros reviews!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_

PD: Llevo un tiempo buscando fics que leer. ¿Alguien puede recomendarme alguna buena historia, a ser posible sobre los años de ANBU? No importa que sean en inglés. ;)


End file.
